(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recording device and recording method for an optical recording medium. Particularly, it relates to a recording device and recording method for an optical recording medium using an improved optical pulse waveform of a laser diode (hereinafter referred to as an “LD”).
(2) Description of the Related Art
In the field of recording devices (hereinafter referred to as “optical disk devices”) for optical recording media including digital versatile disks (DVDs) and Blue-ray Disks (BDs), development work is underway for reducing the error rate at the time of reproduction. For that purpose, it is important to promote development work particularly for optimizing recording signal waveforms for recording information on recording media and optical pulse waveforms of LDs to which the recording signals are supplied.
In Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. H5 (1993)-143993, a technique is disclosed in which information bits are recorded in desired shapes at desired positions by making effects of residual heat after information recording constant.
In the technique disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-18982, micro-amorphous marks are stably formed on a multi-layered phase-change information recording medium to realize satisfactory multi-level recording involving three or more levels.